


just don't freak out okay?

by brcken_dreams



Series: drabbles [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Character, Coming Out, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Other, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brcken_dreams/pseuds/brcken_dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>gen•der-flu•id</p><p>Adjective.</p><p>→ denoting or relating to a person who does not identify themselves as having a fixed gender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just don't freak out okay?

**Author's Note:**

> • I don't own any of the characters or Voltron.
> 
> • based off from a chat I had with other fans. One person said that their headcannon was that Pidge was genderfluid or bigender.

Pidge gulped as the team, the princess and Conan looked at her, no _them._ You see Pidge had decided to become genderfluid meaning sometimes they were a girl, other times a boy or simply neither of those things. They pushed the rounded specs up and took a big breath before getting interrupted by Lance.

 

“So is there anything important? Like I’m really bored and I could be you know-OW!” He was smacked at the back of the head by Keith who let out a sigh, “Can’t you just shut up and listen to someone?” The pale male barked before pushed away by Shiro. “Come on you two. This is not the time to be bickering. Pidge has something to say and we need to listen.” Nodding to the nervous short team member.

 

“Right! Well um. .I know I already told you guys I’m a girl but um you see, I identify as being genderfluid and I hope you guys can understand.” Pidge finally spoke, “So don’t freak out okay?” Princess Allura raised an eyebrow as she didn’t understand as did Coran. “Uh I don’t understand Pidge. .Can ya like explain it or something?” Hunk asked as everyone did seem a bit confused.

“Well it means sometimes I see myself as a girl or a boy or maybe neither depending on my mood. I guess you can they/them pronouns on me. .” The light haired tech genius answered as Allura went to hug them. Soon everyone joined in hugging in the small person in the middle.

 

“If that makes you happy Pidge. That’s all we could ever ask for.” The long haired princess said as the others agreed. “Yeah! You’re like uh. .bro and sister into one or something. ? But whatever. I think you’re still pretty cool.” Hunk says with a smile and a thumbs up when he let go. “Yeah. I mean I-I’m bisexual too and dating Keith.” Lance pointed out before doing a nervous neck rub as Keith blushed and glanced away.

 

“You are part of this team. And we will accept you no matter what Pidge. I wouldn’t ask for a better teammate like you.“ Shiro adds. “Mmm. I agree! I’m so glad you that you are open to us.” Coran smiles.

 

_It was great to be accepted by the ones you care most. ._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Constructive Criticism, & Kudos are welcome.


End file.
